In a typical legal proceeding such as a trial or deposition, a court reporter is employed who administers oaths, listens to individual speakers who are a party to the legal proceeding (both attorneys and witnesses) and captures stenographically what is said and by whom. Using a court reporter to capture spoken language in a legal proceeding may suffer from drawbacks. For example, a court reporter may be expensive to employ and sometimes inaccurate. In addition, a court reporter may not efficiently complete transcripts of a legal proceeding, leading to delays.